ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Shavaash Opress
Birth and story Shavaash was born in a nomadic tribe that lived in the skirted edges near the Dune. Of Suthay-raht stock, he grew up in the wild forests, becoming a hunter at an early age. His mother was a cook and a simple peasent woman while his father led skirmish missions against Bosmeri tribes in Valenwood. The young cat often sparred with his brothers and sisters with wooden spears and wooden swords, mimicking their father in battle. When not helping his mother out with the Moon Sugar trade, he hunted the forest grounds for food to bring back to his family. For years, he lived a relatively peaceful life. When he came of age, however, he was to join his father and uncle in a bosmer raid near the border between Elsweyr and Valenwood. Shavaashe's first raid against the bosmer would prove to be his last. As his tribe infiltrated the Valenwood border, they had come across another enemy who already had fought the battle for them; Dres slavers. The tribe was surprised and quickly subdued as their bosmer enemies had been. Shavaashe's father was killed in the confrontation. Him and his brothers were shipped to Morrowind. Slavery Shavaash was taken to Morrowind, imprisoned by the agents of House Dres. In the coast of his land, he was rounded up with a group of argonians and a small number of Bosmer tribesmen. It was a massive abduction and the small, cluttered area of the ship was bad enough, but the mixture of racial enemies only caused hostility beyond reason.He was shipped to Tear to be imprisoned in the slave market to be sold. While destined to be a stone hauler for House Redoran, a member of House Telvanni saw worth in the khajiit and purchased him with a higher price than usual. Shavaash quickly became the more feisty than the other slaves which caused him to be repeatedly whipped and punished. After a year of working in the mines, Shavaash became quite the servant, forsaking all hopes for escape and freedom. His determination died, as was his love for the finer things in life. Like an obedient housecat, Shavaash never spoke out against his Masters and always had a sense of respect, believing himself to be inferior to them. Yet he showed a superiority over his fellow slaves, often bullying new slaves to the Telvanni mines to ensure he had a sense of command and power to makeup for his servitude in bondage. The year of mining in the Kwama caverns granted Shavaash a new, stronger body. His meal meat and eggs as protein, the khajiit towered above all others with his considerable muscule strength. He was feared among the other slaves, often taking their rations and food for himself at his command. Gladiator To be written. Freedom To be written. Personality and traits Growing up, he was deeply imbeded with the khajiit way of thinking. Seeing Bosmer different from his cultural beliefs, he grew to have a racist tendancy toward those different from him excluding the argonians whom he saw as cousins. When younger, he was prideful, maybe even arrogant, bullying neighboring tribe members with childish pranks. His later years changed him to be an honorable tribesman and hunter. Following his slavery, Shavaash proved himself a memorable physical specimen of khajiit: fearless in the face of death, he was possessed by a hunger for the revelry and pleasures of life. His obsession of wine and women, joined in with his undying overconfidence, is unmatched by any of the other slaves. Yet, well-past his cockiness, there's an minor sense of honor about the man that is noticeable. Skills To Be written...